


you and i, we'll be alright

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Yeojin - Freeform, chaewon - freeform, i wrote this a while back and never really realized i did, ish?? does this count?, past yeorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yerim still stays in her head like lingering perfume on her clothes, but Chaewon stays like a stain she couldn’t get rid of for years.Yeojin thinks she likes it better that way.or:Yeojin is in class and gets a little distracted.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Im Yeojin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	you and i, we'll be alright

Depending on the time of day, when the lights hit the classroom windows and shines dust and sleepiness across the bleary-eyed students, Yeojin's mind wanders.

Sometimes, her mind paints pictures of future plans, where lunchtime pranks and funny jokes take up space. Sometimes, she dreams of her bed and all the rest she could get if she could catch the bus on time or hitch a ride with Hyunjin. Sometimes, she thinks of days gone by, memories that tug her lips into a smile which alerts the teacher of her being distracted, _again._

The tip of her pen hits her notebook with a hollow thud.

There are different ways Yeojin's mind runs around, distracting her from the notes she should take but her eyes stray to silky lilac splayed across shoulders. 

Today, her mind strays to gummy smiles and incredibly soft hands. It leads to bike rides along the river, long afternoons spent under the shade of a worn-down dock, and ice cream and laughter smudged together in a dreamy summer. 

Choi Yerim is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to invading her thoughts. 

Some days, Yerim sits at the back of her head, Yeojin being hardly aware that mementos of her flit about in the images of her mind. 

Other days, it’s the opposite, where Yeojin is keenly aware of everything Yerim-related. It starts from the jokes that the older girl barks, to the way she vaguely smells of candy and lavender. Terribly sweet, in her opinion. Yeojin always scrunches her nose at the slightest sense of it. 

But she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Yeojin remembers a time where they weren’t friends, where she didn’t have to shy away from the older girl’s touch, where she didn’t hesitate to stare longer at dizzying brown eyes. She thinks of old study sessions after school: the math equations, the grammar textbooks, and the electrifying brushes of their fingers. 

They were always together. No matter what. 

Nobody would dare to step between them, back then. 

She smiles almost bitterly to herself. Oh, how time passes by. 

Everything between them lessened gradually. Yeojin supposes that she started it, the feeling of nostalgic envy creeping behind her skin. 

She lets out a sigh. She doesn’t want to remember it.

She wasn’t supposed to fuck things up and now they’re here; all distant and ignoring, brushing by each other in the hallway when they’d usually walk each other to class. It’s still a little awkward, despite them sharing almost the same friend group.

Maybe she should move on. It’s what Haseul would always tell her, but really, it’s easier said than done. 

There’s always a part of her that would be attached to Yerim. Even now, despite everything that’s happened, they’re still friends. Yeojin really can’t bear to lose someone who was– who _still_ means a lot to her. 

But if it hurts her, if it stops her from finally feeling _okay_ around her once again, maybe she really should try to move on.

Besides, Yerim looks happier nowadays, seeing her fleeting glances towards one Son Hyejoo that didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. 

Her phone vibrates quietly, drawing her out of her thoughts. Making sure her teacher isn’t looking, she pulls it out of her pocket and opens the message. 

🦋: **wanna go and get ice cream later? we can do whatever you want after :)**

🦋: **\- yes?**

**\- definitely?**

**\- abso–fucking-utely?**

  
  


Another message pops up showing a selfie of Chaewon grinning, mirth and affection brimming from at the corner of her eyes. 

It wasn’t a secret that Chaewon was undeniably fond of her, quietly confessing how she felt on one of their midnight hang outs. The older girl stuck by her through thick and thin, through missed homework and baseball games and the even whole Yerim debacle. Not once has Chaewon let go of her hand, a constant reminder that someone will always love her. 

If Yeojin were being honest, she wouldn’t deny the butterflies in her stomach that flutter wildly whenever she meets Chaewon’s eyes. 

Though, thinking of Yerim puts a damper on her mood, because how can she move on fully when she’s still there? 

She brings her mind to Chaewon and her ever-present happiness and snark. She thinks of every time the taller blonde can tell she was sad and did everything to cheer her up. She thinks of every time she came over with a bag full of snacks and their shared switch, insisting on playing Animal Crossing instead of doing homework. She thinks of how Chaewon would always tell her how in love she is and how she'll wait however long it takes because that's just Chaewon: so impatient with the world but when it comes to Yeojin, she wouldn't mind at all.

Moving on isn't easy, it doesn't take a second to process and be fine the next moment. It leaves scars, some barely seen and others deep and ugly. 

But knowing Chaewon will be there every step of the way, Yeojin knows it'll be fine. It will be.

She smiles.

  
  


🐸: **you couldve just asked me that when you got here idiot 🙄**

🐸: **but the answer is yes definitely and abso-fucking-lutely 😒**

  
  


Yerim still stays in her head like lingering perfume on her clothes, but Chaewon stays like a stain she couldn’t get rid of for years.

Yeojin thinks she likes it better that way.

🦋: 🥰🥰🥰

🦋: ill **see u later! ❤️**

Baby steps, for now. But it'll get better in the long run.

She has one adorable blonde with her, after all.


End file.
